


Pizza for Two

by SterlingAg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingAg/pseuds/SterlingAg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi and Noya have their regularly scheduled date night, although the tv programming isn't exactly what Asahi had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlae/gifts).



The buzzer startled Asahi. He looked up at the clock and realized it was a quarter past eight. Noya was supposed to have been there around seven-thirty. Asahi pulled himself up off the couch and walked over to the door. The button for the intercom was small under the pad of his finger.

“Hello?” He said slowly into the speaker.

“Pizza delivery!” Was the cheerful reply he got back. Asahi’s brow furrowed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t order a pizza. You might have the wrong address.”

A tiny laugh echoed across the old speaker, “It’s me! Let me up!”

“Noya?”

“Yeah, now let me in,” Noya’s laugh was cut off as Asahi pressed the button to unlock the front door. 

He waited at the door, picking slightly at his fingers then brushing his hair out of his face to tuck it behind his hear. He hadn’t put a headband on after getting out of the shower. So now his hair, nearly to his shoulders, hung in loose waves around his face. The knock made Asahi jump slightly since he hadn’t heard Noya’s footsteps in the hallway.

Noya beamed at him from behind a large pizza box, “I brought pizza!”

“Oh,” Asahi blinked, “Thanks.”

“You haven’t eaten yet right?” Noya pushed past him into the one bedroom apartment. He took off his shoes then hung his coat and scarf on a hook by the door. Asahi followed Noya in as the shorter male plopped down on the couch.

Asahi put the box on the stained wooden coffee table in front of the couch. When he opened it he couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips.

“Anchovies, mushroom, and spinach?” 

Noya’s eyes sparkled triumphantly and he crossed his arms over his chest, “Your favorite.”

“I’ll get some plates,” Asahi moved the short distance into the kitchen. 

Even though it was a small apartment and he’d been there for less than a year, a slight sense of dishevelment had taken over the space. He looked through the cluttered cupboard for a couple plates. The stack of dishes to wash was almost eclipsed by the mountain of take-out containers sitting on his counter. Asahi quickly looked away from the mess and grabbed two chipped plates with more than a few scratches on their surface. 

When Asahi got back to the living room, Noya was already flicking through the Netflix options on the tv. Asahi put a couple pieces of pizza on the plate, handing it to Noya. He grumbled out a thanks around his first bite. Asahi grabbed a few pieces himself then settled into the couch. There wasn’t a chance for him to catch which movie Noya had picked, but he was sure it would be fine.

It wasn’t fine.

Noya seemed to have a penchant for trying to kill Asahi. This evening his method was to lure Asahi into a sense of false security then rip it from him. The pizza had been the lure to catch him and now the movie was the instrument of which to rip. Noya had chosen a horror film. Not just any horror film—the number one horror flick of the previous year. Asahi nearly completely forgot about the wonderful pizza before him, instead opting to protect himself from the movie.

A blanket had made it’s way around him on the couch, cocooning himself from the outside world. Only his eyes peeked out from the blanket. Noya peeked at him every now and then with a small frown on his lips. In the middle of the movie, Asahi yelped as he felt the blanket being pulled open. 

“Noya!” He breathed in exasperation. Noya opened the blanket and seated himself on Asahi’s lap. 

“What are you doing?” Asahi asked even as a clang from the tv made him jump. Noya squirmed to get comfortable, leaning back against Asahi’s chest.

“It’s more comfortable here,” he mumbled. He pulled the blanket back around them. He also grabbed Asahi’s hands beneath the blanket and held them around himself. Their fingers slid together easily and Asahi’s lips curled up into a small grin. Carefully he rested his chin on the top of Noya’s head. He felt Noya chuckle underneath him, the vibration traveling across their skin by their connected bodies.

The ending of the movie was the worst. Everything that had been building through it was now coming to a pinhead. Asahi brought the blanket back up to his face and looked at only the upper left corner of the screen.

“Asahi,” Noya’s voice sounded far away, “Asahi!”

“Yes?” Asahi squeaked.

Noya sighed, “I can’t see.”

In bringing the blanket up, Asahi had effectually covered Noya completely. Startled, he dropped the blanket just in time for the demon to pop up on the screen. Asahi shouted his surprise and wrapped his arms around Noya’s torso. The younger male just laughed as the credits rolled.

Noya twisted in Asahi’s grasp and grinned up at Asahi. Asahi’s face was slightly pale and he looked like he might cry. So Noya reached up and cupped his face gently. Then he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss against Asahi’s lips.

“Don’t worry,” Noya mumbled, breath scattering over Asahi’s pliant mouth, “I’ll always protect you.”

Asahi couldn’t help his small smile. He kissed Noya’s forehead, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> My assignment for hlae with the Haikyuu!! Summer Holidays Exchange 2016. Enjoy this little gem of sweetness!


End file.
